Dream of Me
by Racke
Summary: Azusa has a cold, and Yui ends up escorting her home.


Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

"Sempai…" she looked a little embarrassed, "You'll catch my cold if you're this close…"

Yui backed away slightly so that she could meet the younger girl's eyes.

"Eh? But Ricchan said that I wouldn't be able to catch your cold," she seemed to be struggling with who she ought to trust, and Azusa found herself smiling at the sight – whilst still making a mental note to smack Ritsu at a later date. Yui might be an airhead, but she wasn't _that_ much of an idiot – probably.

Finally, Yui decided that – even though Ritsu was certainly the least trustworthy – she would rather trust the drummer than Azusa in this case, and celebrated her happy revelation by giving the unusually warm girl another hug.

How the band had decided that Yui was the one who ought to transport her home was a mystery to Azusa, but other than the many hugs, she seemed to be doing the job properly. She briefly wondered if Mugi had somehow bribed her into it, but she dismissed the thought. Any possible bribery going on between the cake-bringer and the cake-eater, was not really any of her business.

Once they arrived at her doorstep she realized that the house was actually empty, something the airhead also seemed to pick up on – it was odd how she could so easily pick up on completely random things. Realizing that being alone in a house when you were sick might not be the best of ideas, she invited her sempai in and began making her way towards her own room, deciding that sleep was probably a very good alternative to being awake, Yui trailing merrily in her wake.

It never ceased to amaze her how vibrant Yui was. A loud person who entered a quiet house would only serve to really punctuate how eerily empty the house really was, but when Yui walked in, it felt as if the entire house was jumping with life, barely able to contain its own cheerfulness.

Basically, seeing her enter the gloomily empty house was actually quite pleasant.

After some sluggish preparations, and a few more hugs from her ever-cheerful sempai, she was finally able to crawl into bed. Her soft, warm bed. Her soft, warm, and strangely hug-friendly bed.

She kicked Yui out of the bed.

This was followed by a lot of whiny protests, which Azusa had learned to block out – you didn't survive long in their odd club without either being able to do _that_, or being a better whiner. However, her cold seemed to be working against her, and finally she found herself lying next to the older girl, slowly drifting away into a comfortably warm sleep.

XXX

When she opened her eyes the world seemed to grind to a complete halt for a moment.

Inches away from her was Yui's sleeping face.

It was the kind of sleeping face that people could write songs about, Azusa realized as she watched her smile in her sleep. Wondering for a moment if she would be able to write such a song, Azusa quickly decided against it. She didn't want anyone else to know of this side of her sempai.

… _Wait, what?_ Azusa did a quick recap on her thought process, was confused again, and tried a second time – slower this time.

She didn't want anyone else to know how unimaginably cute Yui could be.

Deciding that it was probably best to stop trying to understand why she kept thinking that – or why some new things had been added to that last part – Azusa simply curled up closer to her sempai, happily watching as she slept peacefully.

She lost track of how long they stayed like that, and she didn't really care. Everything felt right, as if the pieces of a seemingly endless puzzle was suddenly put perfectly into place.

So, when Yui finally opened her eyes, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She kissed her softly, and then snuggled even closer.

Yui seemed stunned for a moment, then she giggled, and returned the hug.

XXX

**A/n:** **I was asked if I could write a Azusa x Yui fic… and well, apparently I can. Though it took me quite some time to find a useable plot, and I don't know if I managed to pull it off.**


End file.
